yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Inca
The Inca archetype is the last Dark Signer archetype featured in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, and they were used by Rex Goodwin. They somewhat resemble the mythological creatures and artifacts of the Incan civilization and their names usually represent Incan deities. They are released in Absolute Powerforce. This archetype focuses on special summoning monsters from the graveyard, utilizing two different combos. The first combo is the obvious Sun Dragon Inti-Moon Dragon Quilla loop where one brings back the other once one is destroyed. Something else to do is destroy Moon Dragon Quilla with Destruct Potion to gain life points and get your Sun Dragon powerhouse again. The second combo is with Oracle of the Sun, Fire Ant Ascator, and Supay where if either of the 2 Tuners are destroyed (Fire Ant Ascator by battle or Supay by a card effect) they Special Summon Oracle of the Sun. Because the Synchro Monsters this deck is based around both need a total of 5 levels + the needed Tuners, using quick level 5 monsters like The Tricky, Cyber Dragon, and Vice Dragon could easily help this deck. A deck revolving around the Inti-Quilla-Inti-Quilla cycle can be a great nuisance to any opponent facing it, as they keep reviving each other in an infinite loop. There are several cards that can help this deck: *Des Counterblow can be a huge problem for anyone except yourself, as your monster will return in its opposite form, and you wont attack before you can get the cycle going. *Ancient Forest works in a way similar to Des Counterblow, though it's not a Trap Card (thus is unaffected by cards such as Jinzo or Royal Decree) and monsters will be destroyed just by attacking, not only if inflicting Battle Damage. It has the added advantage of being a Field Spell, allowing you to use Earthbound Immortals. The drawback is that monsters will not be destroyed immediately, as with Des Counterblow, depriving you of some damage-dealing and deck-thinning combos. *Imperial Iron Wall is almost a staple in this deck, as Dimensional Prison can disrupt this cycle, and there is no reason for a user of this deck to remove from play (except for Weeping Idol). This card can also be greatly disrupting for decks that depend on removing from play, such as Chaos decks and Vayu Turbo. *One for One can be used to quickly search out and summon Supay, which is one of your main tuners. If you combine this with a card such as Vice Dragon, you can summon a Moon Dragon Quilla and still have a normal summon left. Also it is useful to discard a monster because this deck tends to have lots of cards to special summon monsters from your graveyard. * The Itsu monsters can also be surprisingly useful when paired with this Archetype, as Aitsu is a Level 5 monster and Soitsu is a Level 3, perfect cards for use in Synchro Summoning Inti and Quilla. *Skill Drain can be easily played, due to the fact that almost every monster of this archetype activates in the Graveyard, save for Apocatequil. Its effect greatly helps to counter other powerful decks, such as Lightsworns, Gladiator Beasts, and pretty much anything that depends on Monster Effects. Since both Synchro Monsters have good attack, Skill Drain can be used quite often to beatdown an opponents deck without have to deal with their monsters effects. * Temple of the Sun doesn't provide a huge bonus, but it makes Moon Dragon Quilla have 2800 ATK, enough to tie monsters like Goyo Guardian and surpass ones like Thought Ruler Archfiend; and makes Inti have 3300 ATK, which in the current Metagame means it will likely not be destroyed by battle, save for the most enormous opponents (which would still be destroyed by Inti's effect). * Giant Rat Special summons both of the Tuner necessary to synchro summon the dragons from the Deck. * Gigastone Omega can be special summoned by removing from play two EARTH monsters from your graveyard. By removing Giant Rat and a Tuner used the turn before ( both Supay and Fire Ant Ascator are Earth-Attribute) you can summon the level 5 Gigastone and Normal Summon the opposite Tuner to the one removed to Synchro Summon the other Dragon in the combo. * Level Eater can reduce Quilla's level to 5, which then can be used as the Synchro Material Monster with Fire Ant Ascator to complete the loop (as Quilla will then be in your Graveyard). * Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter can be used for destruction and self milling. Great for loading the grave with tuners and Level Eater. If you have Supay and Fire Ant Ascator on the field and this card facedown, flip it up, destroy supay, and use its effect to summon oracle and synchro summon Inti. * Limit Reverse can special summon Oracle of the Sun and the tuners, change Supay to DEF so you can special summon Oracle of the Sun if you already have one of the tuners on the field or normal summon one of the tuners and then Synchro Summon Sun Dragon Inti or Moon Dragon Quilla. Change Oracle of the Sun to DEF to search one of the tuners if you have level 5 monster on the Field. * Arcanite Magician can be Synchro Summoned by using Level 2 Tuner Monsters and Oracle of the Sun or The Tricky, as they are both Spellcaster-type monsters. Arcanite also has a useful destruction effect that clears the opponent's field for Direct Attacks. * Anteatereatingant can also be Special Summoned onto the field for Supay or Fire Ant Ascator. Even providing a chance to destroy 1 opponent's spell or trap card before being Synchro Summoned for one of the dragons. * Gale Dogra is card not used much among Inca deck duelists, but with his effect, you can prepare the backup solution for Sun Dragon Inti or Moon Dragon Quilla very easily. 3000 Life Points seems too heavy a cost, but it is definitely worth it. Plus, Gale Dogra is Level 2, so it won't get in the way of Synchro Summoning Sun Dragon Inti. However, you will have trouble getting Moon Dragon Quilla onto the field with Gale Dogra being in the way. Not a big loss, though. Recommended Cards Monsters * Cyber Dragon * The Tricky * Dragon Ice * Vice Dragon * Giant Rat * Sangan * Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter * Oracle of the Sun * Mirage Dragon * Fire Ant Ascator * Supay * Gale Dogra Spells * Instant Fusion * Lightning Vortex * One for One * Tribute to the Doomed * Monster Reborn * Ribbon of Rebirth * The Shallow Grave * Altar of the Sun * After The Struggle Traps * Urgent Tuning * Descending Lost Star * Wicked Rebirth * Imperial Iron Wall * Skill Drain * Time Machine * Des Counterblow * Destruct Potion * Limit Reverse Extra Deck * Red Dragon Archfiend - Its negative effect isn't as bad because most of your monster's effects activate when they are destroyed. * Stardust Dragon - Useful in case one of your self-destructive effects, such as Des Counterblow or Ancient Forest, goes awry. * Ancient Fairy Dragon - Use with Ancient Forest. * Stygian Sergeants - Supay is a Fiend-type tuner, and this can be used as a Level 5 Synchro Material Monster for either Dragon. * Arcanite Magician - Good destruction, and can be Synchro Summoned with Oracle or The Tricky. * Black Rose Dragon - Destroy your own Quilla or Inti (preferably Quilla as its effect replaces it instantly) * Ojama Knight - Use for Instant Fusion, with a decent effect. * Musician King - Use for Instant Fusion, and is a Spellcaster for Synchro Summoning Arcanite. * Scrap Dragon - Use to destroy any Inca card (except Fire Ant Ascator) and activate their effects, as an added bonus you get to destroy one of your opponent's cards as well. * Sun Dragon Inti - Awesome effect and good attack as well. * Moon Dragon Quilla - Not the best stats, but a good life point gaining effect. Bear in mind it is best to focus on levels 8 and 6, with few level 7 monsters. Inca Synchron Since the Inca archetype focuses on LV5 monsters and synchro summoning, it is best to add Nitro Warrior and Turbo Warrior as an addition since their tuner needs LV5 to summon their counterparts. * Nitro Synchron * Turbo Synchron * Junk Synchron * Synchron Explorer * The Tricky * Cyber Dragon * Vice Dragon Extra Deck * Nitro Warrior * Turbo Warrior * Junk Destroyer }} Category:Archetype